


Caring about Him

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: The question River asks herself over and over for just one man (One Shot)





	

No matter if it was as a child or as a grown woman, she always asked herself, why must she care so much for just one man. Whether it was being raised to kill him or grow to care about him or being in love with him, she had to ask why was it always him. It was the only thing keeping her going. (River's POV)

**xxx**

Why must you care so much for such an impossible man River?

I ask myself this question every time I see him, whether it was in the past or in the future.

It was never planned for me to love him. I didn't need to even try. It just happened. But then I'm no ordinary woman either. When you are raised with extraordinary stories of a man who travels in time and space. How can you resist?

Either as a hero or as a villain, it never mattered. He was clever, mad and wonderful!

I just didn't know how much I would, till it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some of my old stories from fanfic.net to archive :) And this is just one of them.


End file.
